Almost Lover
by Jessica Lauren
Summary: It's the eve before Seymour and Yuna's wedding, and Seymour gives his bride-to-be a chance to convince him that mass genocide isn't the solution to Spira's cycle of death...  *COUGH*sex*COUGH*


******_Author's Note:_** So, long time no see ehh? Aha, well I'm playing Final Fantasy X at the minute and instead of leveling up to kill Seymour (Note 1: He's a babe) (Note 2: ]:) (Note 3: again?), I wrote this instead. The following takes place after the party kill Seymour and then Sin comes. Somehow, Tidus and everyone else end up in the Bikanel desert but what happened to Yuna? According the FF wiki, she was found by the Guado and taken to marry a now-unsent Seymour in Bevelle. It's the night before the wedding and Seymour gives Yuna the chance to convince him that destroying Spira isn't the solution to it's problems... Teehee, please enjoy and don't forget to review!

**_A/N #2:_** This is a one shot that is basically all about 'making love'. I really tried hard to keep the personality of the characters and tried to prevent from going OOC as much as possible. This is not a graphic, steamy 'lemon' by any means. Writing is an art, not a tool for disgusting smut.

* * *

><p><strong>Almost Lover<strong>

_Yuna x Seymour_

Yuna POV

The last thing I remembered, was hearing the hymn. There were other memories too, but they all swirled together into one meaningless mass of images. There were so many faces – Sir Auron, Lulu, Wakka, Kimahri, Rikku… and Tidus. My guardians… My friends. Where were they? Sin must have separated us. But by how far? How far could Sin separate a group of people who were within inches of each other? A small smile played on the corner of my lips, amused by the silly question I was asking myself. Sin had no boundaries or strings attaching it to time or space, or to this mortal coil. After all, Sin brought Tidus here from Zanarkand, when it was still a metropolis thriving with life one thousand years ago.

I glanced up at the fire and realized that I had been sitting humming the hymn of the fayth. I guessed it calmed me down and think of happier times. Happier times? I meant dreams, things that could never happen. My father defeated Sin and condemned me to the same fate. I was the daughter of Lord Braska, after all. Who else had the power to bring back the Calm other than her? Yet, I didn't mind. Yevon gave me a purpose no other man or woman could do. I felt privileged… but I guessed I also felt trapped. I had little free will. I was Yevon's play thing, a puppet on strings fulfilling my fate and meeting the same grave as my father before me. But who would take my place in what, ten years time when Sin came back? Not my child. My death was far too imminent for children.

The crackling of flames brought me out of my dreams. A log in the flames had shifted and its new position allowed it to burn brighter than before. I glanced over at the bed I had woken up on, not that long ago according to the clock on the mantelpiece. The sheets were of satin and silk, the finest Gil could buy I was sure. But it was so cold when I woke up. The sheets were so soft and smooth but as icy as a blizzard spell. Even the finest things cannot serve their purpose. Sure, the sheets were lovely but they were superficial. To be seen and not used. Just like my wedding tomorrow, in a sense. My wedding to Maester Seymour would be broadcast all over Spira to finally give the people something to be happy about. Our world was just so full of death… summoners gave their lives in order to destroy Sin, which was the incarnation of our mistakes, of our sins per se, which we could only atone for through death. The fayth consisted of departed souls, dead people in essence, who aided summoners to gain aeons to defeat Sin. Why did everything revolve around death? Why could we not live without it?

I woke up because I dreamed that I had drowned. In my dream, I died before I finished my pilgrimage and brought shame to my father's good name. It scared me, so much so, I awoke with a jolt. I then panicked because I didn't know where I was. However, I remembered to breathe deep and slow to calm myself down. Nothing good came out of panicking. Once I had composed myself, I did the logical thing and tried to open the door to the absurdly well furnished bedroom I was in. Of course, it was locked. Whoever brought me here, did not want me to leave that was for sure. I could have summoned my one of my Aeons in order to break free but I didn't see much point. Whoever brought me here offered me hospitality and I was not about to wreck their house in exchange for my own freedom. I of all people knew how it felt to be trapped.

Not long ago, perhaps twenty minutes or so, a Guado man unlocked the door and told me I was in Bevelle, within Maester Seymour's rented property. Sin had cast me off to exactly where I wanted to go, perhaps because it knew I was doomed to meet misfortune there. Misfortune being Maester Seymour. As much as I knew I had to stop him from destroying Spira and everyone in it, I still felt intimidated by him. He scared me. Not only was he at least nearly a foot taller than myself and physically enormous, but he was powerful black mage and summoner. I knew that I defeated him once before but I was certain we did it purely on luck. My friends and summons protected me from him then, but no one could protect me when he came knocking.

And it would not be long before he did. The Guado man left quickly, locking the door behind him with the intention of telling Maester Seymour that I was awake. Sliding from the stool I was seated on, I fell to my knees in front of the fire, praying to Yevon for direction. Direction that would never come. Finishing my prayer, I watched the flames dance and entranced, held my hand out to touch one of those pretty embers. The pain licked at my finger but I couldn't find the strength to pull away as the fire climbed to engulf my hand. I let out a cry of pain as I propelled myself back, using every ounce of energy left in my post-Sin encountered body. I was so tired, exhausted even but my mind was too alert for rest.

Falling back, my body flinched in surprise as large, strong hands caught my fall from behind. They gripped my shoulders firmly but gently as my body trembled violently due to the pain radiating from my hand. I could feel the hot tears roll down my cheeks and chastised myself for sobbing like baby. Glancing up, my eyes caught those of Maester Seymour's, whose hands supported me for a second before lifting and cradling me in his arms.

"Lady Yuna… What have you done?" He whispered, seeming surprised but not necessarily shocked. He set me seated on the bed and sat down beside me before delicately lifting the wrist of my injured hand and set it on his lap. Revealing his hand from behind his sleeve, he held it over my own. A couple of seconds later, a bright greenish glow engulfed both our hands and I could feel mine tingling, like cold little caresses soothing the burn. I recognized the spell of course; he was using Cure to heal me. Risking a glance, I watched his eyes that were fixated on our hands. His lips were parted slightly as he seemed to be panting a little. Perhaps he had run from wherever he was before in order to determine the cause of my outcry.

He caught me watching him with a quick glance. Embarrassed for not preventing myself from staring, I huffed and looked down, watching my feet. I only noticed then that my boots were missing. For a second, I wondered where they were until the Maester spoke.

"You should know better than to play with fire," he said, a smirk pulling the corners of his lips. The burning in my hand had ceased and it was now pretty much back to normal, if not slightly pink. I clenched it into a fist, not really expecting any pain but there was still doubt in my mind. Of course, it was completely fine.

"I was foolish. Thank you, sir," I replied, keeping my eyes on the floor.

"It was nothing, my lovely wife-to-be."

The words were like knives in my heart, sharp and cold and completely unforgiving. How could I marry that monster? He had killed his own father, for Yevon's sake! How many other people had died by his hand? How many others would be brought to their knees and sacrificed on his altar of death? I knew what he was going to do. He was going to destroy Spira and take everyone who resided there down with it… in the form of Sin. I mean, how else could he bring on the destruction of the world if it was not through Sin? There was no way. Perhaps through Aeons but the fayth would never allow it. Would they?

He must have seen the hesitation in my eyes or in my expression because he placed his fingers under my chin and tilted my head so I was facing him. It was only then, I realized how close we actually were.

"Aren't you excited, Yuna? Don't you realize how happy this will make everyone?" He said, his eyes lighting up as he spoke.

My hands balled into fists with his words and in a moment of anguish, I pulled my face away, ultimately rebuking him. With that movement, his eyes dulled and eyelids fell halfway, not amused with my action.

I shook my head. "Is it not a sin, to make the whole world happy and then rip their lives away when they finally feel they have something worth living for?"

He chuckled darkly and peered out the window. "Death is a beautiful slumber, Yuna. It will release you from the sharp and unforgiving jaws of this life, and you will live again without the pain. Forever, without grief and misery and pain and anguish. You will live in an eternal dream where nothing can go wrong because you will be the god, not some dead man and the misguided teachings and temples he left behind."

Almost automatically, I turned to glare at him through narrowed eyes. "How dare you speak like that! Here you are, dead and unsent, a fiend in the making, and yet you try to convince me that in death, I will be a god! Is that what you are Seymour? In your own eyes, are you a god?"

He turned to look at me with that blasphemous brightness lighting his eyes again. "I will be, unless you can convince me otherwise."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Convince you otherwise?"

He cocked his head. "Is that not why you agreed to marry me Lady Yuna? To stop me from my malicious intentions?"

"Yes," I said hopelessly, knowing that he had known my intentions from the start. My eyes fell to the floor and I clasped my hands together on my lap.

"Well, aren't you?" He asked, and I felt one of his long fingers brush the back of my neck.

A shiver rolled down my spine then, something in my mind telling me that I didn't like where this conversation was going. Of all the places to be with Maester Seymour, why did it have to be behind a locked door in a bedroom on a bed? My stomach rolled suddenly with the sudden realization of my surroundings, in case something horrible truly did happen. Of course, I had my Aeons if I truly was in trouble… but that was my chance. Alone with Maester Seymour, I could stop him from destroying Spira without hurting my friends. He would no longer be a concern, to anyone. I could do it. Maybe.

"Convince me that being alive is better than death, Yuna. I am dead and I have experienced life and the misery it brought, so show me life is more than a walking shadow. Convince me, and I will allow you to send me, in exchange for my mistake of death being better than life."

The validity, the promise in his tone was firm and I could hear it ringing in my ears, along with sudden pounding of my heart. What did he want from me? How could I tell if he was lying? In that moment, I decided that he probably was lying. His father said in his final sphere that Seymour's mind had become twisted, and I had no doubt of that. He would use me to get what he was wanted, and then cast me aside like I was worth nothing. Cut my strings tying me to my fate and faith and leave me on my knees, begging him for the sweet mercy of death.

"What do you want from me?" I whispered, afraid to look him in the eye.

He chuckled. "I want you to join me in death that is all. You could promise me here and now to stay with me, always. And when I kill you, your soul will be tied to that promise and the pyreflies will rise up. They will recreate you as you were when you were alive, as you are now. They will become your body and you can stay with me, for as long as it takes. We can be wed, Yuna and when you go to defeat Sin, you can choose me to become your Final Aeon, so I can become Sin in ten years time."

I gasped and my head snapped to his direction. "What are you talking about? How can a human become Sin?"

And he explained it to me, piece by piece. From how every ten years a summoner goes and defeats Sin with their final Aeon, to following Yunalesca's footsteps in creating the creature from a loved one. The Aeon is then used to defeat Sin and then Yu Yevon possesses the Aeon to become the next Sin. Seymour wanted to become my Final Aeon, so he could become Sin. That spiral had been spinning for one thousand years and it could never end. What could anyone do? Let Sin destroy everything? Let Sin destroy hope? Or give hope to the hopeless through sacrifice for the Calm? Those meager ten years, what were they? The difference between hope and hopeless? Were they really worth it? Could Seymour be right? Was the only way out of this… was the only way to end the spiral… through death?

I shook my head. It couldn't be. And I would show him.

"You're wrong," I whispered. "In death, there is nothing but hate and pain! Look at yourself! You are here because of your hate for life! And yet your hate keeps you tied to this world, ties you to carry on living!"

"Perhaps you are right," he said and shrugged indifferently. "So if death carries the same pain and misery as life, what is the point? What does life have that death doesn't?"

"You won't change. You are trapped on this mortal plane for one reason, to destroy Spira. That is the fate you have condemned yourself to. You cannot change it," I said, my voice steadily becoming stronger. "But those who are alive… they change. Change is beautiful. Seasons change, cities change… people change. And what about love? In death, how can there be love? Love keeps us strong, Seymour. Love gives us hope even when times are hard. No matter how long this spiral lasts, love will keep us from losing hope. Death cannot be the solution to this."

The smirk on Seymour's face grew wider, like I had said exactly what he wanted me to say. "Fine then, Yuna. Show me what love is."

I knew I had it coming when he spoke. Pulling myself together and hardening my feelings for what was to come, I held my breath, closed my eyes and quickly leaned over to press my lips against his. I felt his chuckle vibrate through his lips and into me, causing my bones to tremble. His arms wrapped around me from either side, one resting lightly on my shoulder, the other around my waist. The kiss was slow at first, strange and unusual. I'd never kissed another before, never had the time or opportunity. His lips were surprisingly soft yet a little rough against my own. His fingers pulled at the ends of my hair, tugging gently before laying his hand against my roots and pushed my lips tighter against his.

My hands had a mind of their own as they rose, one to rest on his cheek and the other on his chest. There was something in my veins, something slow and burned faintly in my muscles. Something that ran through me like ice water but somehow also explosive, like one sudden move and I would be set alight. His skin was a little rough but it felt right under my fingertips, which stroked his face gently, unsure but curious. A moan escaped the back of Seymour's throat after a couple of moments and his hands quickly took my waist in their firm grip before picking me up and setting me on his lap. Somehow, he managed to move me without breaking our kiss, which only deepened with our more intimate position.

For that night I could forget who we were, that I was a summoner destined to die for Spira and he was ultimately going to destroy the world I was trying to save, and we could just be two normal people loving each other. Although this was not how I'd imagined my first time, it certainly wasn't as bad as I suspected it to have been. I guessed I was just as young and naïve as I was curious. Feelings inside were coming to life, feelings that I thought I would never feel. That night, I could just be someone else and let myself be loved by another. Where was the harm in love, after all?

His tongue brushed my lips, pleading for entry. I smiled at the feeling; it was almost tickly. When our tongues met, my heartbeat rocketed. I suddenly found myself wanting to touch him, wanting to taste him. His tongue probed the insides of my cheeks, brushing and caressing ever so gently, far more gently than I thought he was capable of. My fingers had twisted themselves into his soft hair whilst his explored every inch of skin on my body; from my thighs to my waist, my waist to my breasts and from my breasts to my face, which he brushed softly with his knuckles. My body caught alight then, like I was a candle that had just been lit. I could feel nothing except the burning pleasure that engulfed my very being. It felt like it came from my soul, a burning that was in no way painful but the yearning to touch him, taste him, kiss him was. I yearned to be closer to this man. Yearned to feel his skin touch mine, his lips upon my own lips, his weight on top of me, his body slick against mine…

He pulled back and I opened my eyes. We watched each other for a short moment but from I saw, the feeling appeared to be mutual. His brow seemed slightly moist and his eyes burned with an intensity I had never seen before. His arms encircled me and he began to tug on the bow of my obi behind me. He leaned forward to kiss me again, with an urgency that was not there before. His tongue entwined with mine, and I soon reacted to his kiss and kissed him back with just as much passion and force. Our tongues were in battle, in a dance for domination. We pushed each other back and forth, left and right, neither of us showing any signs of surrender.

My hands slid down his tattooed chest to the bow of his obi and pulled at it, but didn't even come close to loosening the stubborn knot. It was only then, I noticed that tears rolled down my cheeks like two unending rivers but I couldn't remember why I was crying. I couldn't remember that I was betraying the man I truly loved. Tidus. I didn't realize until after because in that moment, my thoughts were clouded and nothing made sense anymore. I knew only two things; I yearned to be closer to the man before me and I never wanted that burning pleasure in my veins to cease.

I felt something around my waist loosen quickly as Seymour tossed my obi to the floor. His hands made quick work of the white sash of material wrapped around my torso and the skirt, flinging them all to the floor. The cool air on my skin only seemed fuel the fire beneath my flesh. Seymour's heavy breathing matched mine I attempted to pull him closer to me, trying to deepen our already urgent kiss. My insides were smoldering. My body was burning, slowly turning to fire with each time our skin touched. We were both burning up together, like we were both in hell. I was sure that was where we belonged. The sound of our breathing seemed to block out everything. I could hear the blood roaring in my ears and my heart pulsing like it was going to swell and burst out of my chest. His hands took my wrists and placed them on his broad shoulders, just next to where the fabric of his robe met his skin.

Slowly and trembling, my fingers slid down his arms, pushing the soft material down with it. The robe quickly fell to the bed once Seymour slackened the bow with his own fingers, leaving his chest completely bare. I pressed my lips to his bare shoulder. The skin there smelt of the Farplane, that strange, unearthly scent that had no place among the living. He buried his face in my hair as a growl rumbled from deep within his chest. His fingers swept down my sides, feeling camisole blindly before grasping the hem of the material and lifting it over my head. There I was, completely vulnerable before him with nothing but a pair of white cotton panties around my hips. My lips had parted by now, sucking in each breath slowly and deeply, strange emotions and fire riveting in my veins.

He seemed to pause for a moment, his eyes drinking in my body. They scrutinized me from head to toe, and his gaze seemed to be as physical as his touch. I could feel his eyes on my skin, bringing the burning in my blood to the surface with every glance. I felt something stir beneath me then and my already frighteningly fast pulse seemed to rocket again. My eyes bored into his for a long moment and I swear to Yevon, I saw them glass over suddenly with another stir beneath my thighs.

"Touch me, Yuna," he whispered, his voice somewhat husky. "Sweet girl, _touch me_."

The way he said my name in that rough voice sent shivers down my spine. His hand quickly clasped mine and brought them to his abdomen, brushing my fingers against the hard coils of muscles there. They clenched tight in reaction to my touch and Seymour gasped suddenly, as if I'd shocked him. His reaction sent electricity through my bones and I wanted more. The instinctual pleasure seeped through me, wanting to dominate that man until he shuddered beneath me and scream my name in ecstasy.

Moving my knees to either side of his thighs, I straddled his lap and almost choked at the sweet torture I felt as that place between my legs met with the swelling between his. I grabbed his shoulders, not afraid to dig my nails into his toned flesh. I shoved, hard and he let me do it; his back fell to the bed so he was lying down, watching me through half lidded eyes. His lips seemed a little swollen but were curved into a small, half-satisfied smile.

Slowly, I brushed my index finger over his sharp collarbones and down into that ridge in the center of his torso. Trailing downward, his breathing hitched in his throat and a small smile tugged at my lips. His hands grabbed the cold silk sheets and clenched into fists, like he was going through some sort of incomprehensible torture as I rocked against his hips, yearning for the sweet friction created in the movement to never stop.

My finger caught the waistband of his pants and the loose knot of his obi. He gasped and gripped the sheets tighter; his inhumanely sharp finger nails digging into his own palms. I backed off him, crawling back until my feet found the floor. Both of my hands gripped the material covering his hips and tugged hard. He used his arms to lift his hips from the bed, allowing the fabric to slide from his body. His eyes rolled back as his manhood sprang free from the confines of the fabric, which I let drop to the floor. My breath caught in my throat as gazed at him through glassy eyes and a clouded mind. I quickly unlaced the kimono sleeves from my arms and let them fall to ground with the rest of our garments. My thumbs touched the waistband of my panties before hooking onto the material and dragging them down to my knees, letting them fall the rest of the way. I looked at him and he moaned, his member shuddering in response. My heart seemed to skip a beat and something that sort of felt like fear bubbled in my stomach.

Seymour beckoned me forth with his index finger so I stepped forward, out of my panties and placed one knee on either side of his lap. I crawled up his body, my muscles almost collapsing as my moist core slid past his length. Taking my waist in his big hands, he slid me forward and arched his back to kiss my lips softly. I placed both of my hands on either side of his head to hold myself over him as I forced my tongue through the barrier of his lips. His long fingers tangled themselves into my hair, holding me to him. Our tongues were in that beautiful dance again. Feeling. Touching. Caressing. _Loving._ Suddenly without warning, he hugged my waist to him and reversed our positions. I lay underneath him, pinned down by his weight. That feeling of his skin so close to mine was beautiful. Feeling another against every crevice of my body… there weren't words to describe such a feeling. His lips left mine to fiercely kiss my cheek and my jaw, to nip my neck and collarbone. My thoughts became fragmented. His hand kneaded my breast. The other wrapped around my knee and he it hitched around his hip. Wonderful. Fire. Smoldering heat. Fiery passion. My fingers traced those defined stomach muscles. Mine. All of him was mine.

"_Yuna,_" he breathed, and my name sounded like a prayer on his lips. His lips parted slightly, eyes half lidded in silent ecstasy. "Beautiful girl."

He arched his back and lowered his head to place a gentle kiss between my collarbones, before trailing his lips down further until, I presumed, they found what they searched for. Placing his lips over my nipple, I squirmed beneath him. The sensation completely overwhelmed me, like ice water and smoldering fire came over at me once but neither caused me pain. Just the sweet torture of the combined elements, electrifying my senses. My hands automatically knotted themselves into his soft hair, holding him down as I arched my chest up; forcing myself between his lips. His tongue swirled around the little bud, flicking and nipping until I cried out, clenching the cold silk sheets, begging for more. He moved to my other breast and did the same, except this time, his fingers trailed slowly down my stomach.

Past my navel, through the curls of hair between my legs. His fingers brushed past them and my hips squirmed beneath his hand. He chuckled. I felt those fingertips in the place that fiery pleasure was originating from. He touched me, drawing small circles with two of his fingers. I gasped and writhed in the bittersweet torture, completely submitting myself to him as I arched my hips up to meet his fingers. They worked between my legs, touching, caressing, nipping. I moaned as the fire spread so powerfully through me. I had never felt such a riveting sensation before in my life. All I could hear was the beating of my own heart, the rush of blood and our breathing. He touched my entrance. I cringed in pain as he pushed gently against my purity.

I felt his hand brush softly against my cheek and it was only then I realized that my eyes were shut. Opening them, I saw Seymour's face hovering between my legs. Oh Yevon… he wasn't… was he? Oh sweet Yevon. He held my gaze with his bright blue eyes as he took hold of my knees, one at a time, locking them in place before… Oh! I cried out as I watched his tongue take one, long sweep from my entrance to my pubic bone. I could see the smirk in the eyes, the pleasure there he gained from seeing me squirm under his domination. His hands kept my feet clamped firmly on the bed, preventing my lower body from moving. His tongue… did wonderful, horrible things to me. He licked and sucked and nipped me until I couldn't take it anymore. His tongue danced on the edge of my entrance, not quite in but not quite out either, pushing at my purity a little bit more each time. He stopped after several seconds, or perhaps it was minutes, either way it was not long enough and he crawled up my body to kiss me again.

He quickly thrust his tongue through my lips, and I let him, despite how desperately I wanted to explore his own mouth. Oh. That taste! That warmth! I could taste a little of myself on his tongue but he tasted more of something else, perhaps the Farplane. Something forbidden but tasted like heaven. His breath caught in my throat and my lungs took it in like it was pure oxygen. So close. So warm. I was drawn to his warmth, to the darkness in his soul and the evil in his heart. There was heat in my stomach, molten and unforgiving. The sweet torture was going to kill me. He was against my core, sliding against my moisture.

Suddenly, something inside me snapped. Everything, that burning, smoldering, fiery pleasure that had been building up inside me finally reached its height. My whole body began to tremble suddenly and I screamed out, begging and pleading for him to never stop. And he didn't. As I rode out that beautiful climax, that pinnacle of ecstasy, his hips arched back before suddenly shooting forward, his member breaking through my barrier and he was inside me. I cried out again, but not from pain. I barely even felt any pain but he thrust inside me over and over and found a place I didn't even know existed. He drove in and out, while his lips never left mine. The ecstasy had multiplied twofold. My hands fisted his hair and pushed his face closer. I could feel his quick breaths against my tongue and that only heightened the pleasure. His hand kneaded my breast, the other held him up. Honestly, I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. Everything went white and my chest arched forward and every muscle in my body squeezed so tight, tighter than I ever thought possible. I had no feelings. I was in a state of complete euphoria. I felt at peace at last and that nothing mattered anymore.

And then I came falling back to Spira, all of the misery and sorrow coming back down with it. My muscles cramped and my lungs obviously didn't feel the need to pull in oxygen during my period of elation. I gasped, feeling like I'd just come back to life. My eyes flickered open, taking a moment to adjust to the darkness. The fire had gone out and there was no moonlight shining through the window. I found Seymour in that darkness, his eyes reflecting a light from a source I could not determine. It made him look like a fiend, a monster. He kissed me softly, that time with no sense of urgency. He rolled us over onto our sides and cuddled me close, his flaccid member still inside me. Exhausted, I fell asleep curled up in his arms like I belonged there.

oOo

Dull morning light illuminated my eyelids as I became more and more awake. The sheets under me were still as cold as ever but my body was curled around something warm and strong. And then the memories came flooding back. The feeling of skin on skin, slick against each other, the heavy panting, my pounding heart, the rush of blood in my ears and my cries, begging again and again for more. My eyes snapped open suddenly and I saw him. Seymour's sparkling blue eyes caught mine from the moment I opened my own. His arms were loosely wrapped around me, one thrown lazily over my waist and the other resting at an angle against the sheets with his hand under my face. That thumb, with that menacingly long and sharp fingernail, stroked my cheek, the nail millimeters from my eye. I shook my head as I stared at him, horrified at what I had done. Hysteria crept through as I felt a twinge of pain between my legs, perhaps due to the fact there was something hard inside me that shouldn't have been there.

"Good morning, Lady Yuna," he whispered, his still sweet breath blowing on my face.

Tears rolled down my cheeks. I couldn't look at him anymore. I tried to roll away but the arm around my waist prevented my escape. I glared back at him, through narrow, tear soaked eyes.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, his tearstained thumb touching my lips.

I shook my head again, unable to reply. I picked up his big hand from around my waist and that time, he let me roll back. He groaned as he slid out of me before I swung my legs over the bed and got up. My robes were mixed in with his and I couldn't see what exactly was mine and what was his, due to the tears in my eyes. I tried to rub them out but it just made me cry more. What had I done? I'd slept and given up my purity to a dead man, and not just any dead man, but a man I used to have great respect for. He had betrayed me and used me. The worst part was I actually enjoyed it… I wanted to do it again and again despite the ache in my muscles and between my legs.

I kneeled down to try and sort through the pile of clothes but I couldn't recognize anything. However, someone came and grabbed my wrists all of a sudden. I glanced up and saw the shape of Seymour through the tears. Losing myself, I screamed and tried to throw myself back, away from him, but all I managed to do was fall back onto my buttocks with my wrists still caught in his big hands. He was kneeled down in front of me and as I blinked rapidly to get the tears out of my eyes, I saw his face. His expression was gentle, unfazed by hysteric outburst.

"Calm down, my dearest Yuna," he said gently and bundled me up in his arms, holding me close to him. "Tell me, what is the matter?"

"You used me!" I cried. "I made love to you… _I loved you_! And now you will not let me send you! You will continue like nothing ever happened between us, because you cannot love. But I was foolish for thinking I could ever show you what love was… Perhaps before I killed you, I might have. But now, there is no chance!"

As I spoke I dug my nails into the flesh of his torso and the pyreflies that made up his chest changed color in response. They changed from a strange translucent blue, to transparent before returning to the normal color of his skin.

Seymour brought his hand to my cheek and caressed it softly. "You were right. I cannot feel love any longer for I know that I loved you before I died. From that moment in Luca when I first laid eyes on you, I loved you. And that would be the only thing that holds me to you now, that ghost of love I once felt before. However, now the only thing that gives me physical presence in this world is my wish to bring death to all Spira. If I forgot about it, I would become fiend."

I shook my head stubbornly and pressed my face to his chest. "Then let me send you. If you ever loved me, you would let me send you."

Seymour didn't speak for a long moment, as if he was hesitating. He stroked my hair, his long nails grazing my scalp soothingly as if I was child that needed comforted.

He sighed. "I cannot. I want to heal this place for good. Love is only temporary; it changes and dissolves in an instant. Death is eternal, everlasting… _forever_. I will become Sin and heal this world. We will all sleep the sleep of angels, Yuna. And maybe one day, in our dreams, we will be reunited in death. Maybe then, we neither of us has physical presence… our souls can entwine and we can love again."

His words only made the tears flow more freely. They fell from my face and dripped down his chest, like raindrops rolling down a pane of glass.

"I will stop you," I whispered.

He placed his thumb and forefinger under my chin, to tilt my head up. There was a small, amused smile on his lips but his eyes were ever so gentle. "By all means, try," he said and arched his back to kiss me softly. His lips moved against mine in a way that made me feel light headed and my heart beat faster. I could only hear our synchronized breathing, soft and gentle with no sense of urgency. His tongue slipped past my lips to gently caress my own. I felt the familiar little shocks of electricity tingle from my tongue and down my body, making me tremble slightly. A shiver rolled down my spine as another tear rolled down my cheek, knowing I'd failed. I'd lost my chance to defeat Seymour myself. I would have to risk the lives of my guardians, my friends to send him.

And I realized as he got up, donned on his robe and left the room, that I did indeed love him. Just a little. Just enough to break my heart.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN #3: **_Psst! There's a review button somewhere - just click it and tell me what you think, ya? Let me know if there's any mistakes, anything that you didn't like etc. I want to improve as a writer as much as possible, and I can't do it by myself! Also, this is my first sex one-shot, ever. I need some constructive criticism, ya? (Wakka's having a bad effect on me, teehee)


End file.
